


（古风文） 瞳心耀意  卷三：恨不平

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800





	（古风文） 瞳心耀意  卷三：恨不平

卷三：恨不平

（五）

自从白羽瞳可以站起来活动后，这山洞里简直就快放不下他了，他拄着个在悬崖边砍断的树叉子，把这个六丈来宽的山洞来来回回走了十几遍，石壁上的青苔都快让他摸秃噜皮了。

这天傍晚吃了两块干粮后，他头枕着双臂靠在一块石头上，神情怏怏的道“猫儿，能不能弄点荤腥来吃啊！”

“不行，”展耀道“烧烤野物会有香味，我怕引来天灵教人的注意！”

“那些死士会闻出香味？”

“他们自是闻不出，不过地宫外还有少部分普通守卫。我们身在敌腹，还是小心一点好！”

“……整天吃这些干巴巴的东西，肚子里总觉得填不饱啊，你看看我”白羽瞳双手放在脸颊两侧，将脸挤成V型凑到展耀面前道“都瘦成什么样子了！”

展耀何尝看不出白羽瞳这些日子明显见瘦，主要是吃的东西没什么营养，这对于一个处于重伤愈合期的人来说，自然是不利康复的。但他们栖身的这个洞中洞，距离崖底还有很长一段距离，虽不怕有野兽误闯洞中，但也不会有野味送上门来，所以这些日子，两人只能窝在山洞里吃干粮或者煮点野菜粥果腹。

天天吃素喝粥，展耀还好，白羽瞳却是诸多埋怨，整天嚷嚷要下到崖底去抓些活物来烤着吃。可这山洞就在地宫旁边，有时还能听见傀儡死士列队经过的声音，所以为了两人安全着想，展耀便不准他下去捕猎。

见白羽瞳又开启每天一次的埋怨模式了，展耀只好像哄小孩一样安抚他道“再忍忍吧！等你伤好得差不多我们就出去，到时我请你去大公镇上最好的馆子吃大餐！”说完，他欲起身拿水囊

没想到展耀刚一动，就被白羽瞳拽过来摁倒在软席上，他勾了勾唇角道“大餐我不着急吃，不过……”白羽瞳伸出舌头，舔了舔上唇，道“我想尝尝你的味道，我们好久都没那个了！”

说起来两人除了喝醉那晚在落樱小筑有过一次，就再没机会亲热。这些日子白羽瞳都在养伤，所以两人顶多就拉拉手，摸摸脸，搂在一起亲个嘴儿，最多是白羽瞳抵着展耀蹭一蹭，可把血气方刚的白少庄主给憋坏了，所以身子刚恢复，就露出饿狼本性。

展耀被结结实实的压在席子上，扑面而来的热气激得他脸发烫，他能感觉到白羽瞳身下那个硬梆梆的东西正顶着自己，鉴于白少庄主这种症状已经发作多次，展耀见怪不怪的道“你是属狼的吗？怎么动不动就发情！”

“这你可冤枉我了，我只对你发情！”白羽瞳恬不知耻的答到，说完便低下头去吻展耀的两片软唇。

两人脸贴着脸，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，交颈缠绵吻在一起，展耀怕碰到白羽瞳的伤口，还得小心的托着他胸口，眼看少庄主的欲火就要控制不住了，展耀只好在热吻间隙挣扎着道“你伤还没好……不要命啦！”

“要什么命，要你！”白羽瞳根本不打算给他任何拒绝的机会，说完这句话，便一口咬在他喉结上。

展耀闷哼一声，感觉自己心底也隐隐兴奋起来，喘着气的道“……真是本性难改！”，说完抬起头，也在白羽瞳脖子上咬了一口作为回应。

白羽瞳直起身子，忙着去扯展耀腰带，展耀突然叫道“我，我自己来！”，说着，扒拉开白羽瞳，坐起来红着脸道“要是扯坏了，哪有衣服换！”

白羽瞳忍着笑，抱着臂膀往后退了退，一双色迷迷的眼睛却始终围着展耀打转，似乎在找一个最佳的下口处。

等展耀慢吞吞的脱完衣服才发现，某只大色狼早就脱掉上衣，甩掉亵裤，侧躺在软席边上曲着一条腿等他呢！见他还在发愣，便冲他勾勾手，道“快来！猫儿”

“……”展耀感觉自己好像是送上门的点心，还是打开包装就等被吃的那种

当日地宫大殿一战，白羽瞳身上挨了不少刀，虽然展耀天天给他上药包扎，可这样脱光了躺在那里一看，那些砍在白羽瞳胸腹、胳膊、和腿上，大大小小的伤口和淤痕，就变得格外刺眼！

尤其是那道从右肩斜砍到左胸上长长的刀口，虽然已愈合得差不多，但是那狰狞的样子却时刻提醒着展耀，那场战斗有多么激烈！让他的心不由自主又狠狠揪在一起，根本不敢细看！

展耀深吸了一口气，犹豫着道“你身上的伤太多了，要不——”

“不要！”白羽瞳马上表示反对，他故意晃了晃胯下那个精神抖擞的家伙，坏笑着道“一会儿你坐着动就行了！”

“！”展耀瞥了一眼，顿时觉得更眼晕了，咬牙道“还是用嘴吧！”

还没等他伏下身子，白羽瞳抓住他的脚踝一把拽了过来，展耀一个踉跄跨坐在他身上，鼻尖差点直接怼上那个大家伙。

展耀僵硬的向后挪了挪身子，而此时躺在席子上曲着双腿的白羽瞳则笑咪咪的道“乖，自己坐上去！”

展耀只好认命的扶着白羽瞳的大家伙坐了上去，虽然白羽瞳抹了些外伤用的软膏当润滑，不过被慢慢贯穿的滋味还是相当难受的，展耀忍着涨痛，中途停下缓了几次，却只容纳了一多半就卡住了，没办法，白羽瞳那个家伙实在是太大了！

等不及展耀再尝试下去，白羽瞳已按捺不住了，他掐住展耀的窄腰，猛地向上一顶，展耀惊呼一声，这下那大家伙不仅全部顶进他体内，还让他失去平衡向白羽瞳倒过去，幸亏对方用两手及时撑住了他，没等展耀喘口气，白羽瞳已经开始动了起来。

展耀和他十指交叉扣在一起，被撞得说话断断续续“羽瞳，慢，慢点……啊！”，白羽瞳置若罔闻，速度不慢反快，同时还抬起头去吮吸展耀胸前的蕾珠，前后的双重刺激让展耀时昏时醒，恍惚间已不知自己身在何处。 

白羽瞳躺着顶弄上百下还是觉得不过瘾，便将已经软了半个身子的展耀放下来背对自己，曲起膝盖从他腿间穿过，从侧面再次进入他的身体。

展耀早已被他顶弄得骨软筋酥，眯着眼，口中含糊的唤着“羽瞳，羽瞳！”

“我在，我在呢！”，白羽瞳轻轻扳过他的脸，一边温柔的亲吻着，一边猛烈冲撞着，随着白羽瞳动作越来越快，融化的软膏和体液顺着两人交合处流了下来，弄得席子上到处都是

销魂蚀骨般的呻吟在洞中反复回荡着，突然间展耀呼吸急促，叫着“我，我要……”

白羽瞳忙道“一起，一起！”说着，便用手去箍展耀那处。

可终究还是慢了一步，展耀清亮的眸子刹那间失了神采，头往后奋力一仰，颀长的身体绷得直直的，身下已经一股一股喷溅出来，竟是被直接插射了！

紧随其后，白羽瞳一口咬在几乎失去意识的展耀后颈上，将自己滚烫的爱意释放出来，迸入的瞬间，展耀失控的叫出声来，体内不受控制的强烈收缩着。

而白羽瞳还在持续释放，那种灵肉合一的巨大满足感让他舍不得退出展耀身体，他用舌头轻轻舔舐刚刚咬过的地方，保持这个姿势享受高潮后的阵阵余韵，而展耀则枕在他肩膀上，微阖双眼大口喘息着。

一场酣畅淋漓的情事过后，展耀撑着发软的身体起来，弄湿布巾给两人清理身上的欲痕。直到擦试干净了，他才又躺回白羽瞳身边，两人紧紧搂在一起。

白羽瞳犹不满足的，用自己额头轻轻摩擦展耀额头，还不时轻啄他的唇，展耀觉得有点不对劲儿，便抽出手来试了试，发现白羽瞳的额头有些热，蹙眉道“你发烧了！”

说着他便要起身察看，白羽瞳却抱着他不动，嘟囔着“没事，只是有点出汗！搂着你睡一觉就没事了！”

展耀叱道“别胡闹了，快放开我，怕是刀口挣裂了！”

他挣脱白羽瞳，起身一看，果然白羽瞳肩上刀口有一处裂开少许，还好没有出太多血。展耀重新拿伤药抹好，又用药布包扎上，守在白羽瞳身旁，直到天快亮了，见他烧退了才放下心来，躺下睡着了。

等展耀揉着眼再醒来时，发现洞里斜照进暖暖的阳光，应该已经是次日上午了，他身上盖着外衣，而白羽瞳不在洞内，再一看，自己脖子上不知何时多了条链子，链子下面坠着一个绿色的戒指，正是白羽瞳之前送他的碧玉戒指。

展耀撑着酸痛的腰坐起身来，想起白羽瞳之前说过的话，轻轻摩娑着戒指发呆，不一会儿，就听到白羽瞳道“你醒了！”，展耀一抬头，白羽瞳面色红润，神采奕奕的站在他身前，笑得那叫一个开心。

展耀有些心塞的想：有些人真是壮的像头牛，大伤初愈体力还那么好！不像自己，到现在一动全身都疼，尤其是身后那个隐秘处！嘴上不免挖苦道“傻笑什么，你捡到宝啦？”

白羽瞳挑了挑眉毛，朗声答道“你不就是我的宝！想起昨晚上和我的宝吃了一顿大餐，所以今天心情非常好！”

这人的荦话怎么张口就来？展耀正想回怼他两句，白羽瞳却一屁股坐到他身边，指着他脖子上的链子道“我说怎么不见了！原来被你戴脖子上了！”，未等展耀争辩，白羽瞳马上又撇了撇嘴，道“这次不准拿下来啊！”

展耀已经懒得去想这链子是怎么到了自己脖子上的，不过说来也奇怪，现在他戴上这链子，觉得心里安稳了许多，好像漂泊的船终于靠了岸，自己那颗孤冷寂寞的心终于找到可以安放的地方…….

白羽瞳看展耀低着头，露出后颈上那些未消的吻痕，心里顿时觉得一切都如此美好，尤其此刻这人再没有从前那种冷冰冰的疏离感，反而像只温顺乖巧的小猫一样安静，不由道“猫儿，这可是我送你的定情信物，得好好收起来才行！”

展耀抬起头看了看他，有些不好意思的道“可我没什么送你的！”

白羽瞳一把搂过他道“你不是把自己都送给我了吗？”然后又在他耳边道“这礼物太贵重了，我收下就不退喽！”

“……”话说这两天展耀被白羽瞳各种情话荤话连番撩拨，本以为自己已炼就一付铜皮铁面，可惜一双泛红的耳朵还是出卖了他，都怪白羽瞳太能撩了！不行，趁整张脸还没有全变红之前，还是赶快转移话题吧！展耀装作若无其事的样子，问“你刚刚去哪了？”

白羽瞳道“去看看洞口到崖底有多高，我们得想办法出去！”

“你的伤还没有完全好，再等等吧！”展耀有些不放心

“已经差不多好了！我们躲在这里一直没有消息，只怕铃铛和胡山会急死，如果他们贸然前来搭救，岂不是很危险，还是赶快回去吧！”白羽瞳早有打算

展耀一想确实有这个可能，便道“好吧！当时怕追兵发现，所以来路已经让我毁了，不过我备了浇油的苎麻长绳，咱们可以顺着绳子从洞口下到崖底！”

“太好了，我的猫儿真是聪明！那我们就收拾东西吧！”


End file.
